


Don't Eat Me

by ackersass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ghoul!Levi, HalfGhoul!Eren, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul AU, a ghoul attack happens, and armin with severe injuries, eren as a half ghoul, mikasa in a coma, nile and his losers as the ccg, survey corps as the ghouls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersass/pseuds/ackersass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Eren Jaeger was spending some time with his friends chatting over a cup of hot chocolate, not even worrying about the recent ghoul attacks around the area. Until one night him and his friends were suddenly attacked by a group of ghouls. Then Eren faces many challenges and new faces in his life, especially a certain ghoul he's taken interest in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started another fanfic, please forgive me. Also if you want to send me stuff about the previous fics or any art work you want to tag me in then follow me on ackersass.tumblr.com :3

All he wanted was to spend some time with his friends… But instead they went to wrong part of the town. The part of town where the ghouls lie.

Eren Jaeger is a university student at Trost University who was an art major, for once in his life he was happy despite his parents dying as he was growing up. His Mother died from over working as his Father did the same, eventually died of a heart attack when Eren was 16. So the kid ended up living with his childhood friend who was like a sister to him, Mikasa Ackerman they lived with her parents for several years until moving to Trost to go to university, along with their other friend Armin Arlert, a blond haired genius as they would call him every now and then when he figures something out by either looking through a few books or just by analysing the situation that had formed.

One day Eren, Mikasa and Armin was sat in their local coffee shop that they go to after university, apparently it’s very popular but every time they go it’s always quiet. The workers were friendly with their customers even though they have to be to get the business. “I’m just saying, these attacks are happening every night but never during the day.”Eren blurted out to the blond, Mikasa was sipping her hot chocolate as Eren and Armin were discussing the latest ghoul attacks that happened frequently but they were becoming more frequent and everyone started to worry when night time came around. “Eren. Of course it would happen during the night, ghouls don’t want to be recognized and caught by the CCG” The blond male face-palmed at his best friend picking his drink up and sipping it.

The worker, Levi came around to collect the dirty mugs putting them on a tray he was carrying “Closing time soon brats. Make sure to get home safely.” His grey orbs stayed on Eren for a moment longer before heading back behind the counter to clean up with his co-worker Erwin. “Eren? Eren!” The blond snapped the brunet out of his dreams that he was currently in, Mikasa was looking at her brother as well, concerned for him “W-What?” He stuttered, his hand reaching up behind his neck and rubbing the nape. “You were staring again.” Mikasa muttered, looking at Levi who was washing the mugs up thoroughly. “What is so special about that guy Eren?” She turned back to him, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, trying to cover it up with is tanned hand “Its n-nothing! Come on, we should get home.” Finishing their drinks off, they bid the workers good night, Levi just looked at them from the corner of his eye, nodding to the teens as they left the café.

 

“Something on your mind Levi?” Erwin looked over Levi’s shoulder, who clicked his tongue splashing water on the taller blondes face “It’s nothing, I’m sure them brats will be fine.” The dark haired male took the towel and wiping his hands dry. Erwin straightened up as he folded his hands behind his back eyeing the actions of his co-worker “I’m sure they will be.” He chuckled before waving Levi off “Time to close up.” Levi nodded at the statement and started to get everyone out of the café.

There was a few knocks at the café door as Levi was wiping a table preparing to fully lock the building and go home “We’re closed.” He shouted through the door but the person didn’t go away, instead they walked into the building latching their arms onto Levi from behind, with this action Levi knew exactly who it was that decided to come round this time “What do you want, Shitty glasses?” He pulled the arms off of him, going behind the counter to dispose of the now dirty cloth “Mm, Levi rude as ever. Where’s Erwin?” She sat at the counter on the stool.  
“He left not so long ago, what do you want with him?” He went into the back to change from his uniform into his regular clothes.  
“He owed me some food from the other day.” She licked her lips at the thought of the food making her drool slightly, she earned a small hit to the head by her tall quiet friend, Mike. He shaked his head at her behaviour “Will he be in work tomorrow Levi?” The raven walked out of the changing room in his regular clothes, a simple black hoodie, a white tshirt underneath and black jeans with rips in them.  
“I heard he has some business to take of in the morning, other than that he should be in.” Running a hand through his charcoal locks, grabbing the keys from under the counter walking back to where his female friend was standing and starting to push them both out. “Get out. I need to close up.”

 

As the university trio made their way home in the dark, they kept close to each other by linking arms but keeping their voices to a minimum volume so they wouldn’t disturb the ghouls that wander the dark neighbourhood’s that feast upon the living.  
  
“I do hate walking home in the dark.” Armin whispered, keeping his grip on Eren’s arm resting his head on the others shoulder, Mikasa doesn’t look bothered by the darkness or how the ghouls wandered within the shadows but she still had her grip on Eren’s arm. Eren on the other hand felt like he was going to choke but was still managing to breath between his friends. “It’ll be ok Armin, you can stay at ours tonight.” He grinned but it wasn’t like his normal grins that he flashed at them, it was a grin of fear. None of them kept an eye out for any danger but they still had no idea what would happen to them both.

Then out of nowhere was a sound coming from a dark alley, more like a bang and crash of a bin falling over. The trio shrugged it off and continued to walk along the path, the sound of their beating hearts in their ears. Then it happened. A dark figure with its hood up lunged itself at Mikasa, nearly taking Eren with her but she was pushed against a wall, hard “Mikasa!” Eren was about to attack the ghoul but was stopped by another one, a bulky one this time, lifting Eren up by the throat “Hello there.” The ghoul bared its teeth at the brunet, another scream came from Armin as he was attack by a tall one, but the problem was neither of them could see their faces as they were covered up by masks.

Another scream came from Mikasa as she was being eaten by the small ghoul who had enough strength to pin her to the wall, the bottom of her mask wasn’t shown so all that was to be seen was her mouth and eyes. Those eyes, the same eyes that belonged to ghouls, the ones that was black and red.  
The bulky ghoul who was busy with Eren, raised a hand up, wiggling his thick sausage fingers “And goodbye.” The hand ripped through his skin, “Argh p-please! S-Stop.” He cried out but the ghoul wasn’t listening, the screams that belonged to his friends screamed through his ears but there was nothing he could do to help them, yet his organ was being ripped out of him.  
Suddenly, Eren was dropped onto the floor, half conscious he could still hear Mikasa screaming as she was being eaten, Armin was in the shadows with the tall ghoul probably being eaten as well by him.

Sirens could be heard from a distance, someone ran an ambulance two of the ghouls escaped, and leaving the victims on the floor apart from one who was busy eaten Eren’s organ until something from above was being pushed off the building roof something like a piano or a really heavy crate it was hard to make out. Eren watched the object being pushed off but he was too weak to run, he watched the object fall off the roof like it was going in slow motion then it suddenly crushed the ghoul that had attacked Eren, leaving him crushed under the crate.

Then… Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren looked down at his hands which was bandaged up then he looked out of the window to see birds flying around, it was… Peaceful. He smiled slightly at the scenery but he didn’t know Armin was watching him quietly, a small smile curling on his lips. “Mikasa hasn’t budged.” He announced, catching Eren’s attention “Do you know what they’re going to do?” Armin shaked his head at, sighing and running a hand through his blond locks. “They’ve got her in her own room, but so far they don’t know what to do in her condition.”   
> “Fuck.” He cursed, his hand forming into a fist. “I’m getting discharged today, but I might go home to clean the place up to keep my mind distracted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 300 hits so far!! Yey thank you so much!!   
> Remember to go follow me on tumblr, my url is ackersass if you want to send any stuff to me or tag me in anything :')  
> Keep the feedback going!!

The attack was all over the news and newspapers. 3 TEENS FROM LOCAL UNI. ATTACKED BY 3 GHOULS. This type of news was all over every talk show in the country, as ghouls are a big thing in the country and people want them dead more than anything. But there’s always ghouls living an everyday life, having a job, getting married but eventually they produce more ghouls and humans are fearing that they’ll take over the country with what they can do to the humans.

In the café, ‘Wings of Freedom’ the television was currently on and as always the news had to be on which was giving updates about the 3 teens. 

“The teenagers that were attacked 2 nights ago, they are still in hospital recovering and we are able to give their names out. First one is Mikasa Ackerman, a sports major at the local university.” The news caught Levi’s attention as he was drying down some mugs to be used by customers, the grey orbs of his looked up at the television as the newsreader were explaining the situation.

“—This woman is currently in a coma due to major injuries which has caused her not to wake up. Next one is, Armin Arlert a philosophy major alongside Miss Ackerman, his injuries are not as bad but they’re still serious.” A picture of the two teens came up onto the screen a grinning blond male with a straw hat on and a picture of the dark haired female who was holding a trophy up at a competition.

“And finally, we have Eren Jaeger an art major, his injuries are not as bad as the females as he had an organ ripped out but doctors have done an organ transplant on someone who was brought in later that night and did not make it and he’s recovering well.”

A shattering of a mug could be heard as Eren’s name was called out, Levi was standing behind the counter with a shattered cup at his feet, his eyes widened at the television “S-Shit.” He cursed, realizing what he had done shifting his feet to bend down and brush the cup up.

“What happened?” Erwin came stumbling in from his office, looking down to see Levi on his knees then his gaze went to the television to see what was on “You recognized the kid didn’t you?” He knelt down in front of Levi, helping him with the broken mug. “Mm, he had an organ transplant.” The raven explained, standing up straight to throw the mug away in the bin.

“A transplant? Strange.” Erwin shrugged it off like it was nothing patting the small male, leaning in close “It would be a shame to see a strange transformation within him.” He chuckled, pulling away from a confused Levi and going back into his office.

“Idiot.” Levi muttered and got back to work at the café.

Eren was laid in his hospital bed, awake. For days he has been unconscious not knowing what was going on around him or in his body.  
He has been notified that he had to have an organ transplant but something wasn’t right… Eren was scared, for once in his life he was scared for himself. He wasn’t eating, but it wasn’t like his appetite wasn’t there, it was more like the food was rejecting his body which made him throw up the food in the toilet or the bin, whichever he made first.  
His friend Armin was sat by his bed, but he didn’t look happy like he usually does, no he looked like he was wasting away every time Eren looked at him bags under his eyes, losing weight because he wasn’t eating properly either but he refused to eat compared to Eren, Armin. Armin felt guilty because he couldn’t help the ones he loved the most.  
“Armin—“The blond held up a hand to stop the other from starting to talk. “I know what you’re going to say Eren, you’re going to say ‘Armin you should sleep’ or ‘’Armin you need to eat’ But I can’t, it’s impossible.”  
Eren looked down at his hands which was bandaged up then he looked out of the window to see birds flying around, it was… Peaceful. He smiled slightly at the scenery but he didn’t know Armin was watching him quietly, a small smile curling on his lips. “Mikasa hasn’t budged.” He announced, catching Eren’s attention “Do you know what they’re going to do?” Armin shaked his head at, sighing and running a hand through his blond locks. “They’ve got her in her own room, but so far they don’t know what to do in her condition.”   
“Fuck.” He cursed, his hand forming into a fist. “I’m getting discharged today, but I might go home to clean the place up to keep my mind distracted.” The nurse was coming in as Eren was talking, a small ginger female in a nurses uniform she took a look at Eren’s records. Looking at the brunet and smiling then looking at Armin “Armin right? Will you give me and Eren a minute?” She smiled innocently like she was from heaven, but it was impossible right? Unless she was taking Eren to heaven and letting him die right there.

“Eren.” She caught his attention for him to focus on what she had to say after Armin had left “My name is Petra Ral, I read by your records that you had an organ transplant but you haven’t been eating? Do you know why?” She came to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Um, well it feels like the food is rejecting my body and the food doesn’t taste nice at all.” He frowned, fiddling with a strand of his hair. Petra nodding along to his words, sighing before standing up from the bed. “Oh.” A look of sadness wiped over her face like she felt guilty about something “Well, I’ll have to look into this but if you have any more   
concerns then please do contact me” She handed him her card with her number on it, “Get home safely, Mr Jaeger.” She smiled once again and left him alone.

After the commotion of being fussed by Armin who kept reminding simple things since he’ll be living on his own without Mikasa. “Armin. Armin! I’ll be fine.” He smiled to reassure his friend, packing the remaining items he had with him in the duffel bag, zipping the bag up and removing the remaining bandages he had on his face. He was surprised how there was no scars on his face, it was like they were never there, but as usual he shrugged it off not thinking it was a big deal. 

He managed to get home on his own without anything to bother him but he thought the food problem would be ok right now, but it looks like Eren was wrong. 

He prepared some food for himself, just a simple recipe. Beans on toast, but whilst it was in the making the smell made Eren want to throw up all over it but he managed to get it in his head that was the food he ate every day to keep his energy going but it seemed like his body was rejecting it no matter what he ate or how he ate it.

The only thing Eren remembered was that ‘ghouls’ couldn’t eat human food, but it was impossible that Eren was a ghoul right? He’s been able to eat human food right until after the attack…  
The attack, something changed after the attack, well Eren did have an organ transplant but that wasn’t possible… Right?!

This made Eren panic but there was nowhere he could go for advice, everyone in the city hated ghouls apart from ghouls themselves but there was no one he knew that was ghouls.

Instead, he picked his hoodie up putting it on letting it hug around his torso, picking up the keys to his apartment and locking the door behind him as he left.   
There was only one place he could go to… And it was to a café where a certain male worked at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One more question Eren. Are you a ghoul or a human?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SO MANY HITS AND COMMENTS BUT I'VE BEEN SO SLOW TO UPDATE I APOLOGIZE.  
> I also won't be uploading for some time as tomorrow (3rd March) I've got to go to London for the day for a university interview then I start my final major project on Thursday, its going to be a busy few months so I apologize in advance about the hiatus and I hope this chapter makes up for it c:  
> Also don't forget to follow me on tumblr which is ackersass.tumblr.com and I'm also tracking the tag 'fic: don't eat me' in case you want to tag me in stuff idk XD  
> ENJOY <3

Stumbling through the door, the bell ringing as the door opens and closes all attention towards the door by the workers at the building as they saw Eren, stand in the doorway panting like he had been running but really, he’s had nothing to eat for the past 3 days that he’s been awake. Levi stared at the kid as he sat down at the table, hood covering his green orbs not catching anyone’s eye.

The raven waiter looked over at Erwin who was also staring at Eren but in a concerned way, why would he be concerned for the teen all of a sudden? They barely know him as it is, but curiosity got better of them. Levi walked over to the blond’s side looking up at him “What do you think?” He knew Erwin was thinking of something including the male that was at the table of the café. 

“I get the feeling… The transplant he had, was from a ghoul.” He kept his voice hushed so the other punters wouldn’t hear what they were saying to reveal their true identity to the public. “A ghoul? It’s impossible to break through a ghouls skin so how is it possible?” Raising an eyebrow and thinking at how they can approach this situation, it can go either way. Let the kid be and he’ll go eating people in the city, or safely approach him and help him with the cravings.

“I’m going to talk to him.” Erwin gave Levi the cup that he was washing, smoothing out his apron to go over and talk to Eren who still had his hood up and wasn’t paying any attention to anyone in the café. The blond walked over and took a seat at the table, the screeching of the chair made Eren look up, green orbs meeting blue ones. “Hello Eren.” He greeted him with a smile but Eren did not smile, he just stared at the other like he was some kind of alien sitting in front of him. “I’m Erwin, it’s nice to meet you.”  He offered his hand to the teen but he did nothing but stare at the hand so Erwin pulled his hand back.

“I’ve heard about what has happened, I’m sorry to hear about your friend.” Eren just stared at the blond male, letting him talk but there was something wrong… Eren could smell something… Nice, it was something that he could possibly eat compared to other foods that he could not just handle to eat. He kept sniffing, trying to locate the smell. Levi was watching them from the counter and he could tell something was wrong with the brunet. “Erwin.” He called over to the blond, he pointed at his nose to indicate that the teen was smelling something human but he had no idea himself what it was.

Erwin coughed to catch the others attention “Come to the back with me, Eren.” He stood up from his seat along with Eren and Erwin let Eren in the back room, he turned to Levi “When Oluo shows up for his shift, come in here.” The black haired waiter nodded at what the other said and got back to his job, just what was going on with this kid?

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Levi threw his towel at Oluo “Clean this place up, its filthy.” He ordered, removing his apron from around his waist to hang it up on the hooks in the changing room before going to the back to talk to Erwin and Eren, who was just talking about everyday life and how their lives were so different to one another.

Levi walked into the room, shutting the door behind him to take a seat on the sofa, looking over at the teen who was sat on the sofa opposite him, fiddling with his fingers looking down at them as the older men spoke freely around him.

“How is he coping?” Grey orbs looked up at the blond male who was now stood behind the sofa and looking down at his co-worker. “Strange, but we haven’t encountered someone like him before.” He put his hand under his chin as he tried to think of how to approach this whereas Levi had an idea of what to do. Pushing himself off the sofa to go over to the drink cabinet where he kept the drinks whenever ghouls came over (i.e. blood) he pulled out a glass and bottle of the finest blood, popping the cap off it which caught Eren’s attention, he looked up at the back of the small man as he poured the liquid into the glass. He put the bottle back into the cabinet, taking the glass to the teen his hands reached out to take the glass from the raven “Drink slow, it can be strong at first.” He muttered before Eren took a sip of the liquid, his eyes lit up and he drank some more until the glass was empty he then placed it on top of the table.

As he looked up at the older males, both of their eyes widened… It was impossible. Wasn’t it? Levi looked over at Erwin who was as shocked as he was, “I-It can’t be, right Erwin? How is it even possible?” Eren was confused as to what Levi was talking about but as he turned to look in the mirror, his own green eyes widened in shock. What he saw in his own eyes was that one of his green eyes was replaced with what was meant to be… A ghoul’s eye.

“Is this possible!?” Eren shouted, he stood up from his seat his arms frantically waving about as he tried to grasp what was going on. He’s a ghoul? He can’t be… He’s never eaten anyone before or never had the craving to do so before.

“It seems like it is.” Levi muttered, Eren turned to look at him but also avoided eye contact with him. “P-Please! You can’t tell anyone!” He was panicking that they’ll take him to the CCG, the organisation that gets rid of ghouls for the safety of the humans in the city.

“You’re kidding, right?” He chuckled, turning to get his own glass and pouring some liquid in it. “Bottoms up.” He said before gulping the drink down in one, placing the glass down onto the counter in front. He tuned to face Eren to reveal that his eyes have gone fully black but the pupils were red. Just like a ghouls. “We’re ghouls, Eren. We’re going to help you get through this.” He walked up to Eren to place a hand on Eren’s shoulder despite the height difference.

Erwin coughed which caught his attention, his eyes also the same as Levi’s. “Tomorrow, you’re going to start working here and we’re going to help you how to live as a ghoul and how our lifestyle is different compared to your other life. Is that clear?”

All attention was on Eren as he thought of how to reply to this, he closed both of his eyes for a minute before looking up at the ghouls that he had encountered “Yes, I understand.” But before they departed to get Eren moved into the building Erwin had one more question to ask Eren.

“One more question Eren. Are you a ghoul or a human?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ackersass.tumblr.com  
> tracking tags: 'ackersass' and 'fic: don't eat me'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to understand Levi and Levi is just like 'fuck no brat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT OMG. BUT THANK YOU FOR THE HITS WOW OVER 1K I FEEL SO PROUD OF THIS FANFIC EVEN THOUGH IM CRAP AT UPLOADING AND ITS A SHORT CHAPTER OMG  
> I was thinking of asking you guys for ideas I can use to progress this story, I don't want to link it to the anime or the manga, as they're original stories, so throw some ideas and I'll figure something out.

Human? Just who is human or who is not? Who shall I trust and who shall I not? Ghouls mixed in with humans and humans mixed in with ghouls, it’s just hard to tell everyone apart nowadays but now… It’s not as hard.

My new life as half ghoul, half human started with a rocky start I’ve interacted with two other ghouls who are living their lives as humans working at the local café shop called Wings of Freedom who serve both ghouls and humans. They also do business with ghouls behind the scenes, such as getting food for them, protecting them underground from the doves as we call them.

Entering the café shop with a sigh, shutting the door behind me and removing my backpack making my way to the back room to change into my uniform. Levi the attractive and simple ghoul was already there, wiping down the counters but he never looked up once I was in the same room as him. This was hard, well it’s going to be hard… To get used to this kind of life, I can’t even eat human food anymore, how am I going to have lunch with my friends?! This life… Isn’t cut out for me.

Levi looks up to me as I re-enter the room in my new uniform, it’s nothing flashy, it’s just a white shirt, a black waistcoat over it including a black tie and black trousers also and a black apron that blends in with the trousers and I forget about it half of the time. But forget about the uniform, whenever Levi looks at me it feels like he’s staring into my soul or he wants to eat me… It’s one of them.  But there’s something about him that make me want to curl up somewhere in a corner and spend the rest of my life there… Like really, how can one person do such a thing?

 

* * *

 

Well enough of that, time to get to work.

The days at the café is long and hard, but everyone is so nice to each other even when humans come in they are still so nice without knowing everyone’s real identity…  Maybe that’s the idea.

“Levi-san?” I called over to the male who was in charge of the cash register today, he was resting his head on the palm of his hand, lifting an eye open as he heard his name called “What do you want?” He grumbled out, I approached him with slight caution but smiled as I stood in front of him “How are you today?” He raised a brow as if to tell me that I’m stupid for asking him that but he sat up in his seat as a customer who was leaving came to pay for their food and drink “I’m ok, today’s been long but Erwin is doing a meeting today after work, do you want to join?”

My eyes widened, a meeting? I didn’t know that ghouls had meetings but what could this meeting be about?

“I’d love to come. What is it about?” I asked with curiosity that obviously Levi could tell.

“It’s about you.” He looked over at the clock to see that work is nearly over, getting off the stool going to the sink to collect cleaning supplies to throw at me “Clean the tables, I’ll dismiss the customers.” He stated, getting on with his own orders.

Talking to Levi is hard, it’s like I can’t get through to him but at least I’m talking to him every day instead of ignoring each other at work. This life… It might bring me closer to Levi and understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR ackersass.tumblr.com  
> and I also follow the tag 'fic: don't eat me' so if you want to tag me in stuff related to the fic just use that tag c:


	5. Several months later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been several months later, good stuff has happened but a big storm is going to crash in Eren's life as a half ghoul. But can Levi protect him for much longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while huh?? I'm sorry for the long hiatus :c   
> I guess I should bring this fic back, since I was browsing through the comments and just realized how much people liked it even though it wasn't many... 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: ackersass.tumblr.com

\- Several months later –

Running around the area, jumping from building to building this freedom is unbelievable apart from it isn’t freedom at all, were just running from the exterminators, the ones that kill the ghouls. The ones that take away that freedom from us, but I’m just half human, half ghoul… What do I know about freedom?

It’s been many months after I had been turned into a ghoul by an evil doctor and since then I have been opened to a new world in front of me, a world that I never knew existed before this moment in time, the things I have already experienced just because of one person.

Levi has been helping me from time to time, he’s been helping me with human cravings and how to eat human food when I’m out on lunch dates with my friends, oh and we also moved in together, just so he can keep an eye on me. For the past few months I’ve been having nightmares of what happened, the same operation, the same doctor. It’s happening all over again but Levi is quick, he comes to my side and comforts me for the rest of the night as I fall asleep again and when I wake up, he’s usually sleeping next to me with his arms around me which is very comforting and I don’t have any nightmares when his arms are around me, it’s warm…

Mikasa is slowly recovering from the attack, she woke up 2 months ago but is still in hospital so that they can keep an eye on her especially after what had happened to me, I went to check up’s every 8 weeks but the doctor that did my operation had seemed to disappear but we haven’t heard anything about him since then.

But now, things are very different they’re getting intense as the year goes on, according to Levi he had heard news around the area that there is people after me, so he’s going to be around me 24/7, hence why I’ve now moved in with him, Erwin thought I need more people around so that they can keep an extra close eye on me, but Levi disagreed to it since he’s possibly stronger than these ghouls that are after me.

Armin has recovered from his injuries as well, he keeps hanging around the coffee shop that I now work at but he always seem so on edge, possibly because he’s cautious of who’s around him nowadays, he doesn’t know that I’m a ghoul but I think he suspects that me and Levi are a thing, which were not… But I kind of wish we are. But Levi probably has a girlfriend, he seems very close to this other ghoul in another district called Petra, she’s very pretty and I think her and Levi grew up together so they know each other pretty well.

Also the Doves… The Doves are always around no matter what you do, they’re always around carrying their brief cases with weapons in them. We’ve had a few encounters with them but Levi told me to hide somewhere and he’ll distract them for a bit whilst I go somewhere far and he then comes find me afterwards, usually he’s covered in blood or bruises. When I end up washing him afterwards I find little cuts and bruises from their weapons, it makes me sick.

But… I’m coping, I got a mask made for myself, and well Levi put in the request for it to be done he got me some type of a monster mask but with one eye showing. He said “Well it can show how beautiful your ghoul eye is, but your green eye is more beautiful.” A small smile appeared on his face as he just stared at me whilst I have my mask on, I was strangely flattered but I guess I should be expecting comments like this from the ghouls.

I guess being a ghoul is going to be ok… For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!! :3


End file.
